Watching Over You SasoDei
by Suyuness
Summary: Sasori died in the battle with his grandmother, and Deidara still goes on without forgetting him. He's suffering, yes, but he knows his Danna is watching over him... Even if the puppet would've said that was illogical.


_So as you shiver in the cold and the dark,_  
_Look into the fire and see in its spark-_  
_My eye_  
_Watching over you_

Deidara stood next to the remnants of his lover and partner, Akasuna no Sasori. The puppet was smashed to bits, torn apart by his own grandmother. 

Sasori was supposed to be indestructible. Art was supposed to last forever, and Sasori himself was pure art. He was a bang, yet everlasting. That's what Deidara had loved about him most. 

Now, as the blonde was laying his master's body in its final resting spot, tears escaped him. "Sasori no Danna..." he whispered, one stray tear falling on the puppet's motionless face. "Why did you leave me...?"

_As you walk in the wind's whistling claws,_  
_Listen to the howling of the wolf's jaws,_  
_My song_  
_Comes to you_

Deidara rested Sasori's body in its grave and placed a stone at he head of it, marking what lay beneath it. When that was done, he stood up and walked away from his master's grave for what was hardly the last time. 

The blonde stood at the rim of the crater where the fiery-haired puppet had fought his last battle. Wind whistled around Deidara, threatening to blow him back to join his late master. In the distant, howls from coyotes and wolves echoed across the sand.

_And when you're lost in trackless snow,_  
_Look up high above the eagles go._  
_My star_  
_Shines for you_

Deidara trekked alone across the desert, his head hanging. He'd left his master far beind now, and he was just wandering aimlessly. That's what you did when you had no idea where you were going, and no idea of where you came from. 

The terrorist bomber stopped and looked up at the sky. He'd done this a lot, before Sasori had died. The puppet had said it was childish, but seeing all those stars burning calmed him. 

Tonight, one particular star shone brighter than any of the other stars, and Deidara smiled to himself. "That must be Danna," he murmured to himself, more tears coming now, "watching over me."

_In deep, dark mine or on crumbling peak,_  
_Hear the words of Love I speak._  
_My thoughts_  
_Are with you_

A few months passed, and Deidara received a new partner. Tobi was his name. He was annoying and hyper, and bugged the blonde to no end. 

Now, standing in the entrance of the cave, Deidara's thoughts traveled back to when he had met his first partner. He had been naive then, and griped an awful lot. 

"He must've thought of me as annoying, too," Deidara mused quietly. 

His thoughts skipped ahead a couple months from their meeting to when Deidara had dared to speak words he'd never thought he'd say: 

I love you. 

Sasori had just smiled and pulled Deidara in for a kiss. When it was broken, he replied: 

I love you, too.

_You are not forsaken_  
_You are not forgotten_  
_The North cannot swallow you_  
_The snow cannot bury you_

The blonde visited his Danna's grave often. He would not allow any memory of the once-so-lively puppet to die, and this seemed one of the best ways to do so. 

Recently, Deidara had picked up the habit of writing letters to Sasori. They tended to be short, and often full of fluffy comments the blonde was sure that Sasori would hate, but it gave him peace of mind. It made him think that he was still in touch with the puppet.

_I will come for you_  
_Everything will get warmer_  
_And the gods will smile_  
_But oh, my love, guard yourself well-_

Deidara flew high in the air on one of his clay birds. His mechanical eye scanned the ground below him, looking for his opponent.

The terrorist bomber was fighting against the ever-famous Uchiha Sasuke, brother of the lothesome Uchiha Itachi. The boy was quite talented, and his training with Orochimaru certainly paid off. But that didn't bother the blonde any.

Sasori had died fighting the ex-partner of Sasuke. Deidara couldn't get to that girl, but this was the next best thing. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. That was how it worked. 

Now, nearly a year after the red-haired artist had died, Deidara was to follow in his Danna's footsteps soon. He had opened the mouth on his chest, the mouth that was meant to blow up the user. It was a last resort, but the terrorist knew he was going to die either way. 

He activated the jutsu that would cause him to implode. It was a slow, painful jutsu, but it was sure to work. Nobody could escape an explosion as big as this one promised... 

Deidara smiled to himself and laughed. He couldn't wait to see his Danna, to hear his voice after so long.  
In the last moments of his life, he simply thought: 

I hope I didn't make him wait too long.

_All this may not happen for a long, long while._


End file.
